


Birds of a Feather

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [137]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Neighbors, Owls, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: When Caroline runs afoul of a magical pair of handcuffs her options for rescue seem bleak. Her neighbor, Klaus, selflessly comes to her rescue. It's not the beginning Caroline envisioned but she can't be mad about it.





	Birds of a Feather

**Birds of a Feather**

**(Prompt: "head boy/girl share a common room trope + "your owl won't fucking shut up! why aren't you answering your door! I'M COMING IN THERE I HOPE YOU'RE DECENT"" Except they're older. Title from The Civil Wars song. SMUT.)**

Her current predicament, Caroline has decided, is a big ol' sign that _maybe_ she should slow down with the impulse decisions. Her newfound commitment to spontaneity had been going great – France is just as amazing as she’d always assumed and she absolutely loves the job she'd taken on a whim. She hadn't been sure about working with kids and, while it isn’t always smooth sailing, the group of ten and eleven year old muggleborns she's been tasked with prepping for entry into the magical world have wormed their way into her heart.

Their chopping skills still need some serious work but that’s okay. Caroline’s nothing if not committed to showing people the right way (that usually manages to be _her_ way) of doing things.

The new challenge has been good for her, as has the change of scenery. Caroline truly cannot believe she'd waited a whole twenty-six years to leave North America. She has a new batch of highly entertaining friends and acquaintances and freaking Paris with all of its fluffy perfectly baked bread and real butter and yummy cheese is an easy floo trip away.

Her new life has been worth the explanations she'd had to make before she'd left home. She's fairly certain that her mom and several of her friends think she's developed an illegal potions habit. Caroline had endured the bewilderment, the probing questions and concerned glances, because she got that deciding to move to France for six months without even bothering with a pro/con list was so not in character. Caroline had just needed to do  _something_. She'd hated her job as a grunt in a lab and had just broken up with her boyfriend (amicably, but still) of four years. It had been down to taking the teaching position or trying a pixie cut and Caroline just hadn’t been sure if she could part with her blonde curls.

What if she’d chopped it all off only to find out that she had a weird shaped head? Yeah, a potion would fix her hair but then she'd have been back at square one feeling bored and directionless and she might have missed out a kick ass career opportunity.

She'd been feeling really freaking good. Then a magical pair of handcuffs backfired on her.

With her hands bound and attached to her bed, her wand somewhere on the floor where she'd dropped it in her surprise, she's well and truly not going anywhere. And she’s really not happy about it. She'd spent a good half an hour struggling - Caroline Forbes wasn't a quitter - only managing to make herself sweaty and out of breath and to excite her owl. Poor Gus is making quite a racket in his cage, screeching and banging the toys around. Hopefully he'll calm down now that Caroline has. The last thing she needs is for her neighbor to come barging into her apartment.

For a guy who worked with magical creatures for a living Klaus was weirdly anti-owl.

Eventually, she'll need someone to help her. Caroline, once she'd exhausted herself trying to yank and twist her way out of the cuffs (futilely, because of course the fancy magical sex boutique in Paris Katerina had introduced her too wouldn't sell shoddy products), had resigned herself to that fact. When she'd begun to run through her options she'd discovered each was more awful than the last. So, until she gets really hungry or has to pee, she's just going to take a little time to reflect and delay her inevitable humiliation.

At least her warming charms are first rate. The lacy blue lingerie she's wearing doesn't cover a whole lot. She'll just have to cross her fingers that it won't be Ansel, her boss, who comes in and gets an eyeful

That's truly the  _worst_  case scenario. Caroline can't imagine sitting through her weekly meetings with him, discussing the progress of her students, knowing he'd seen her in this position. Or knowing that he'd have to be the one to find someone to help her  _out_  of this position. He'd do his best to make it easy on her, because he’s a good guy, if a little serious and intense. Still, Caroline would probably die of mortification. The cuffs would only release if she got off and there was no way that was happening with a man old enough to be her dad.

Her contract so wasn't forgiving, the list of acceptable reasons for early termination strict. This incident definitely is not among them so she wouldn't even be able to run home and hide away from the world should she be unlucky enough to have Ansel come check on her.

Best not to think about it.

Caroline shifts, edging towards the emptier side of the bed in an effort to get more comfortable. She'd been laying out her new purchases, trying things on, and she's regretting buying so many pairs of shoes. If she's being forced to spend the afternoon in quiet contemplation it would be nice if she didn't have a heel digging into her side.

Gus' calls grows in frequency and volume the more Caroline moves and she blows her hair out of her face, lifts her head to look at him, "Shh," she croons, pitching her voice low and soothing. "I'm okay. Don't worry. Everything is  _just_  fine."

Gus, ever perceptive, doesn't believe her. If anything his agitation grows and he hops from perch to perch. Caroline begins to hum, hoping he'll calm. The move had disconcerted the poor thing, Caroline knows. Made him excitable. She hopes he'll settle in a bit with more time but she makes a note to get Elena or Bonnie to send her a package of the treats he likes.

He quiets slowly, letting out only soft trills, and Caroline relaxes, her head thumping back onto the mattress. Crisis averted. For now.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

She jumps at the noise and her framed pictures wobble under the force of the blows to the wall. Gus' wings flap wildly as he begins to screech anew.

Damn it, Klaus.

The side of his closed fist smarts as he raps the wall, possibly a sign that he's using excessive force. Klaus shakes his hand out absently, hopes he'd not harmed anything in Caroline's flat. From what he'd seen she'd gone out of their way to make her accommodations homey, had photos up and various knick knacks lying about. For all his complaints about Caroline's choice of companion animal he quite likes her, suspects she might be entertaining similar thoughts about him, and he'd hate for her mind to change.

She finds him attractive, at the very least. She isn’t subtle about letting her eyes linger, even while she’s berating him for not being patient enough with the children. Klaus intends to build on that interest. They’re set to explore wizarding Paris' nightlife as a group tonight, him and Caroline and a handful of the other instructors, and he has a hunch that Caroline likes to dance.

Offering to accompany her for a song or two (or as many as he could manage) is only gentlemanly, isn’t it?

Klaus listens carefully, half expecting to hear a crash followed by Caroline cursing his name, but only her owl's indignant hooting is audible. He taps the wall again, gently this time, hoping Caroline will deign to do something about her bothersome bird.

Klaus’ patience is thin after enduring an hour of non-stop noise. The first screech had jolted him awake from a truly excellent nap.

Full moons weren't restful even when one had access to an expertly prepared Wolfsbane Potion and a lovely forest in which to roam. Even stuffing his head under a pillow hadn't been enough to muffle the awful sounds Caroline's owl had been making and he'd been forced to give up and heave himself out of bed. He'd made tea, flipped on the Wizarding Wireless. Attempted to do some sketching but found his concentration lacking.

For obvious reasons.

The bird just refused to settle down. He'd begun to wonder if something was amiss, if he should perhaps investigate. Klaus isn’t certain if Caroline is even home - she'd left mid-morning with both Katerina and Davina Claire in tow.

She dotes on her owl. If it had managed to injure itself while she was gone she'd be devastated.

A thump comes from overhead, and another, too rapid to be anything but deliberate.

If Katerina Petrova could see the gesture he directs upwards Klaus would likely be on the receiving end on a very uncomfortable (and possibly irreversible) hex. She'd probably get away consequence free somehow, devious creature that she is, despite her being in the wrong. How is  _his_  noise somehow disrupting her while the creature clamor coming from Caroline's rooms isn’t?

He hears her voice boom out, amplified enough to be clear through the floor, "I am about to climb into the bath for some quality me time and if I am disturbed by any more wall banging you will regret it, Klaus Mikaelson!"

Klaus signs, annoyed, pointing his own wand at his throat, "That was not information I needed."

"What gave you the impression I care about the information that  _you_  need?"

Klaus resists the urge to shout back something rude, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Did Caroline come back with you?"

"What am I, her secretary?"

"It's a simple question. Or perhaps you'd like to bathe accompanied by the most cacophonous German thrash metal I can find on the wireless?"

"Threats. I respect that."

"Katerina," Klaus clips out, his irritation bleeding through.

"Fine, fine. Yeah, we got in almost two hours ago. I assume Goldilocks is primping right now. You're welcome for the dress I talked her into buying, by the way. You can stare at her boobs mostly unobstructed tonight. Why?"

He doesn't bother to answer, making his way to his door. If Caroline is in her flat there was no reason for her to let her owl carry on. She’s a competent witch. Surely a silencing charm or two could be applied.

He'll request that she do so. In the most charming, neighbourly manner he can muster, of course.

She'd almost managed to doze off when the knock sounds, Gus' calls becoming soothing rather than annoying once Klaus let up with the banging. This time the pounding is coming from the front door. Caroline suppresses a groan, her hands clenching and her legs kicking against her bed. God, this conversation is going to suck.

The three crisp raps of knuckles on wood can only be one person.

Before today being a woman of action had been going  _so_  well. She'd pushed herself out of her comfort zone, had skipped her usual careful deliberations and just acted. And, for the most part, it's felt really good, freeing even. She'd owled off her acceptance of her teaching post (halfway across the world, somewhere she'd never even  _been_ ) as soon as she'd gotten the offer, not bothering with a second of agonizing or research. She'd packed in a  _day_ , haphazardly shrinking and cramming her entire life into a couple of boxes and her battered old school trunk.

Her hand had been shaking when she'd reached for the portkey but she hadn't chickened out.

Her run of success was bound to end sometime. Caroline just wishes she wasn't about to go down in a flaming ball of awkwardness and shame. To think she'd thought the first time she'd met Klaus, when she'd been sprawled on the snowy ground, dizzy and discombobulated after her first international portkey, would be the peak of her embarrassing herself in his presence.

Oh, if only.

"Long journey, love?" A voice had asked, a hand appearing in her line of sight as she tried to remember what normal breathing felt like.

She'd closed her eyes, wished for invisibility. Crumpling to the ground like a baby giraffe upon landing so hadn't been the first impression she'd wanted to make.

She'd grasped the offered hand as it held steady in front of her, pasting a smile she'd hoped read as self-deprecating and not chagrined, "Yep! Figures I wouldn't stick the landing." Her eyes had widened a bit when she'd finished and actually  _looked_  at her new acquaintance.

Of  _course_  he was hot. Wasn't that just her luck?

She'd kind of hoped that she'd find a cute boy or two to flirt with, eager to get back out there after enduring a long term relationship falling into a big fat rut before petering out. She just hadn't anticipated literally falling on her face when presented with one.

"And where in America are you coming from?" he'd asked.

"All the way from Raleigh, North Carolina. I can tell you didn't travel quite so far."

A small smile had graced full lips, and he'd made his own sweep of her person, his eyes distinctly warm and appreciative. She'd been pleased that he seemed willing to overlook her momentary klutziness. "Not far at all."

He'd been jostled from behind before he could say anything else, another man shoving him aside before grasping Caroline's hand and shaking it enthusiastically, "I know we're a bit far from civilization but there's no need to hog the first pretty thing you see, Nik." The second man had been dark haired with mobile eyebrows, and she'd pegged him as trouble, her eyes flitting back to the guy who'd helped her up.

He'd appeared annoyed, but had made introductions, had told her to feel free to deal with his brother with force or embarrassing magic, if she saw fit. From there it had been a whirlwind of new faces, names to remember and questions to answer, but Caroline had often found her gaze returning to Klaus.

Who's still outside her apartment, waiting not-so-patiently to be acknowledged.

He knocks again, this time calling her name. "Caroline? Are you alright?" She's kind of impressed that he's keeping a lid on how aggravated he must be considering how long he’d endured Gus' loud and impassioned serenade. She closes her eyes, resists the urge to scream. Maybe, if she was perfectly silent, he wouldn't know that she was home and he'd go away.

If she and Klaus hook up she does  _not_  want obligation to be a part of the equation. If he comes in there’s no way she can get away without explaining how she'd come to be handcuffed to her bed, nor the mechanics of how she can be released. Klaus would offer to help and, while that was kind of the best case scenario in terms of expedience (he's been a frequent star in her fantasies so the job would likely get done with a minimum of effort) Caroline wants him to  _want_  her.

He isn’t really a  _nice_  guy, doesn’t go out of his way to be kind or make small talk (Caroline’s fairly certain Kat would happily murder him, actually) but he  _is_  solicitous with her, makes an effort to listen when she’s ranting about a student who was being stubborn. Hasn’t complained to anyone about her owl, nor about her occasional private dance party even though he’s an uber snob about pop music.

She thinks she can count on him to help her out, with problems big and small, because for whatever mysterious reason, he's deemed her worthy of his respect. She just wants  _more_  than that. More than a clinical favor, more than necessity.

She'd picked the sheer bra and panties she's wearing with him in mind. She'd told herself, in a lengthy fitting room pep talk, that the splurge was worth it if it encouraged her to just stop dithering and make a move already. That all the risks she'd been taking in other aspects of her life have led to great things, so what was another, more personal, one?

She'd figured she'd ask him to dinner next week, try a goodnight kiss to see if they had the kind of chemistry she suspected they might.  _This_  certainly hadn't been the move she'd had in mind. No one whipped out handcuffs  _before_  a first date. Klaus will probably think she’s an overly aggressive weirdo and ask to be moved to another floor.

He's still knocking and Caroline's losing hope that he'll go away.

Kat’s supposed to stop by for pre-drinks. Caroline, while considering possible rescues, had decided that, since the handcuffs had been Kat's suggestion, she could be the one to help Caroline out. If Kat found Caroline's wand and gave it to her Caroline figured she could free herself. She'd just have to manage to unwrap the vibrator she'd bought and direct it between her legs well enough to get off.

Not the easiest thing to do, sure. Caroline thinks she can make it work. Sharing a dorm room for eleven years had meant she'd had to get pretty creative in the past.

In the best case scenario Kat laughs, proceeds to make all manner of terrible jokes at Caroline's expense. She'll probably continue to do so for the rest of their acquaintance, if not their natural lives. Caroline will keep her head held high and deal.

She’s not prepared to  _deal_  with Klaus.

"Caroline I know you're home. Your owl sounds distressed. If you don't tell me not to, I'm coming in on the count of three. One…"

"Wait!" She yelps, clearing her throat when her voice comes out hoarse. "I'm here! I'm just…"

Well, she's not really sure how to finish that sentence.

"You're…" Klaus prompts, after a long moment has passed. "From the ruckus your owl's been making I'd think you were being eviscerated by a mountain lion."

Caroline wonders if that wouldn't be preferable to what was about to happen. Davina was barely out of Mediwitch training but she seems competent. And Caroline had brewed the blood replenishing potions that the infirmary stocked so it's not like she's likely to  _die_. Plus, Kat’s the type to know some good beauty spells. They’d take care of any lingering scars so she wouldn’t be stuck with claw marks for life.

Klaus breaks into her (admittedly desperate and slightly crazy) thoughts, sounding more and more agitated, "Do you need help? I can get my… Ansel here in a moment."

"No!" Caroline calls, the word pitched high with panic. "No, no. So not necessary. You can come in. But could you possibly close your eyes?"

"I suppose," Klaus says, his confusion clear. Caroline can't really blame him. She hears him mutter an unlocking spell, then the creak of her door swinging open. He must not have stopped for shoes before coming over because his footfalls are soft. They're hesitant too so she thinks he must have heeded her request and is trying not to smash into any walls or furniture while navigating her apartment blindly. "Where are you?"

"Bedroom." It comes out defeated and Caroline braces herself as Klaus grows closer. He makes it to her doorway, in what she thinks might be sleep clothes, his hair a mess. She takes a second to enjoy the sight before she takes a deep breath, "So, funny story," she begins, attempting to sound cheerful and not like she was dying inside.

He pauses, fingertips reaching out to brush the doorframe, eyes dutifully closed. "Oh?" he asks.

"I went shopping with Kat today. Which would have been fine, that girl can sniff out a shoe store from like a dozen blocks away. Except last weekend we got a little tipsy and I  _maybe_  confessed some things and she  _maybe_  in her own twisted way decided to help and we  _maybe_  spent an insane amount of money at a boutique of the… uh… adult variety and I  _maybe_  should have read the directions on a particular product a little more closely before deciding to take it out of the packaging."

Klaus has wandered further into the room, his brows slanted down as he processes the jumble of words she's thrown at him. "That's an awful lot of maybes, sweetheart. Can I help you in any way?"

"Maybe," Caroline mutters.

"Can I open my eyes?"

Ugh, she knows he's going to have to but she really wishes that weren't the case. "First, turn around. Gus' cage is like four feet in front of you. Let him outside, please."

This isn’t something Gus needs to witness.

Klaus spins, following the sounds Gus is still making easily enough. He must open his eyes because he manages to get the window and unlatch the cage door that will let Gus out. He pauses once Gus has taken to the skies and the window's shut against the February chill. "May I turn around now?"

She sighs in unhappy resignation. "Just remember that potions are my area of expertise. I wrote my thesis on untraceable poisons. No one will ever know your cause of death if you laugh at me."

He doesn't try to disguise a lilt of amusement, "Impressively threatening," he says and it sounds like a compliment. "I'm chilled to the marrow."

She glares, not that he can see her.  _That_  was a little mocking. "Watch it, buddy," she warns. Caroline's sure he's smiling, probably flashing the dimples that she finds far too endearing. He doesn't attempt to look at her though, waiting on explicit permission, and her ire cools immediately. "Okay, fine. You can look now."

He turns and she watches his reactions carefully, sees shock first. Heat quickly follows, a clench of his jaw and an involuntary twitch of his fingers as he sways closer. Klaus blinks rapidly, a harsh swallow making his throat bob. His body grows still as his eyes sweep her, barely clad on her cluttered bed, and Caroline fights the urge to squirm under the scrutiny. There's strain in his expression when he focuses on her face and he pulls his lower lip between his teeth, taking another small step towards the bed. "I can't spell the cuffs off," he tells her.

"I know. That's kind of the point, right?" She'll file the knowledge that he seems familiar with magical restraints away for later. To consider at length when she's alone with her  _other_  purchases.

He hums in agreement. "Touché," he says, low and gravelly. He reaches out, pausing to see if she'll flinch away, grasping the leather on her wrist when she doesn't.

Caroline shifts over a bit, wincing when a wayward stiletto digs into her ribcage. Klaus is quick to spot the problem, leaning over her and pulling his wand from its sheath on his forearm. A quick spell and all of the things she'd bought are flying off the bed, landing neatly on the desk across the room.

"Thanks," Caroline says, stretching her legs out now that she has more room.

He squeezes her wrist, thumb rubbing over her pulse point. "Are you aware of how these...function?”

The noise she makes is indignant, "I know that my current predicament doesn't provide a whole lot of proof but I'm not a total idiot, Klaus."

He shakes his head, "I didn't mean to slight your intelligence, love. You've used them before then?"

"Well, no," she admits. "But I've always wanted to."

He visibly jolts, lips pressing together. His next inhale is long, the exhale deliberate. "Right," he murmurs. "You know they only come off with the wearer's orgasm. What would you like to do?"

She seriously considers asking for a hand. His mouth, if she can manage to be super bold. She doesn't think he'll turn her down, not with the jerky way he's moving, how stiffly he's holding himself. Almost as if he's finding it incredibly hard to hold back from joining her on the bed. She discards each new plea, can't manage to form the words, the request just too mortifying to utter. What if she _is_ reading him entirely wrong, if his actions are just awkwardness, and he  _does_  say no? They have another four and a half months of their term to go. Caroline's really hoping to come back next year, knows Klaus had already decided to.

Best to play it safe. Her luck with wild leaps might very well have run out.

"Could you get my wand? And also, the bags you just sent across the room. There's a black one. Could you get the vi… pink thing that's in it?"

Klaus doesn't move, not for several anxious beats of Caroline's pounding heart. When he does it's not away. He crowds closer, resting a knee on the bed. "I could," he says slowly. His hand glides down her arm gently, testing her reaction. "I could walk away and leave you to sort this out yourself. And I will, if that's what you really want."

She licks her dry lips, "I'm hearing a 'but' in there."

" _But_  I'd think about what you were doing. If you were teasing yourself. About what you'd look like writhing in this bed, whatever toy you bought fucking you. I'd wish it was me. I'd listen, one wall over, wondering if you like it fast or slow. If you'd let me mark your skin, what you sound like when you come. If that pretty pink flush on your skin would spread all over your body. If you were thinking of me."

She shivers, a dull pulse of need starting low, her thighs pressing together. "Oh," she stutters.

He traces her collarbone with a single fingertip before resting his palm on her chest, just over her heart. "Let me help. Can I touch you, Caroline?"

If her brain were firing a little more rapidly she might point out that he already  _is_  touching her. Taunting him is the last thing on her mind though, all she wants is more. She nods, arching up into his hand so it slips lower to rest over the curve of her breast, "Yes."

His head dips and then his mouth is on hers, soft but insistent, his tongue teasing until her lips part and she tilts her head up to firm the contact. She feels him smile and her eyes drift open. He's gone in the next moment, his weight lifting off the bed.

"What…" Caroline's protest dies when she sees him summon her wand. He tucks it between her lax fingers, waiting until she grasps the length of wood properly. The gesture warms her, nudges her feelings a little further into like territory where before they'd been simpler – just intrigue and lust and a hearty appreciation for his excellent bone structure.

Klaus doesn't seem to notice her momentary softening, dropping his wand on her bedside table as he shifts to straddle her thighs. He plucks at the hem of his shirt, brow lifting in question. "Yes," She blurts out, before he can ask aloud.

He smirks, reaching up and grasping the shirt at the back of his neck, yanking it over his head and tossing it aside. "I figured," he taunts, lowering himself down. He settles next to her, resting his weight on his forearm. Caroline bites back a moan when his heated skin slides against hers but it erupts anyway when he cups her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple. "You spent an awful lot of time ogling me at the pool the other day."

Whoops. She thought she'd been subtle.

"Maybe I was glaring because you thought riling the kids up with a cannonball contest was a good idea."

Klaus is unrepentant, nudging her head aside to he can trace her pulse point with his tongue. His hand remains busy and her nipple tightens under his ministrations. "It was an excellent idea. Nothing exhausts a wild pack of ten year olds like competition and the illusion of rule breaking."

They  _had_  slept soundly that night. Not a single one of the girls had woken Caroline up, sad eyed and sniffling with a case of the homesick blues, and she assumes Klaus' rest had been equally unbothered.

She'll have to try his tactic again when she's on nighttime duty sometime. For science. And because she likes sleeping.

He pulls the cups of her bra aside, his eyes lingering on her bare skin and peaked nipples, before his hand drifts lower, brushing the thin waistband of her panties, "Though I think we should change the subject, hmm?"

She nods, drawing her knees up to encourage him. Klaus makes and approving noise, stroking her through the lace. She feels him watching her and turns her head. His lips are wet, eyes heavy lidded and promising all sorts of sin, of the fun kind, and Caroline's toes curl into her sheets. "Keep talking to me," she asks without thinking, feeling her cheeks heat immediately.

He looks pleased and his touch firms, pressing into her folds and rubbing over her clit, the rasp of the material making her wetter. "No need to feel embarrassed. I want to know what you like. Have you thought about me, us, like this?"

Her hips flex, searching for more contact and Klaus makes to oblige her. He sits up and works her panties off her body, shifting so he kneels between her thighs. He rests the back of one of her legs against his torso, pushing the other over the edge of the bed so she's open to him. He looks at her, but doesn't touch and she shifts restlessly, yanking uselessly on her bound wrists.

He makes a chiding noise, resting a hand on her stomach and urging her to still. "I'd be happy to touch you as soon as you answer my question."

It takes her a second to remember it. "You've been starring in my fantasies since we got here," Caroline admits. "I just figured we'd go a date or two before we got naked."

"Technically, we're not naked," Klaus points out with a smirk, his head turning to nuzzle her calf. Her reply turns into a moan when he presses two fingers into her, his thumb feathering over her clit.

"We  _should_  be naked," she manages on a gasp. He's got his fingers curled inside of her, stroking a spot that has her vision going fuzzy and she tries to grind down against his hand to make him go faster.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Klaus rasps. "I was rather hoping our night would end like this."

She's beginning to tense, her muscles quivering, her body clenching down around each brush of Klaus' fingers. Her laugh is shaky, "With me handcuffed to a bed?"

"With you hot and wet and coming with my name on your lips. I assumed bondage would have to wait a bit."

To be fair, so had she. Caroline digs her head into the pillow, moving as best she can to chase the pleasure he's offering her. He leans down to kiss her briefly, fingers easing deeper with the stretch of her leg draped over his shoulder. "Let go, love. You're almost there, aren't you?"

She nods frantically, her nails digging into her palms and Klaus rubs her clit with more purpose, slick circles that feel incredible. She shouts in surprise as her climax hits her, arching up as she shakes through it. He kisses her ankle before easing her leg down, "You didn't say my name."

Caroline laughs breathlessly, feels the magic holding her wrists down give way. She sits up, dropping her wand and slipping the cuffs off. Klaus' shoulders are tense, his chest rising and falling in quick bursts and he shakes with barely leashed need when she puts her hands on him. She pulls at the waistband of his sweats, "Next time. Take these off."

She doesn't wait for him to act, slipping her hand inside and finding no other barrier. She grasps his cock at the base, palming the length of him before circling the head with her thumb. Klaus' groan is strangled and he rears up, shoving his pants down his hips. He's heavy in her hand and she holds his gaze as she licks her lips, shaking her hair back and ducking low. She swirls her tongue teasingly over the liquid leaking from the tip, keeping up the slow strokes of her hand. The noise he makes is needy and rough and she pulls back to smile. He looks pained and Caroline shakes her head, "I'm not stopping. This position just sucks. Or, more like it  _prevents_  sucking. Which I am pretty sure neither of us wants right now." She smirks and Klaus huffs out a reluctant laugh. Caroline pushes him lightly, "Lie down."

He falls back slowly and she leans over to grope at her nightstand, searching for the elastic she knows is there. She ties her hair up and takes her bra off, all while Klaus watches her with heavy lidded eyes. She drags her nails over his taut stomach, pleased when his lashes flutter and lips part. As she grasps him once more she says, "Remind me to set stronger locking spells when you've finished. Some heavy duty silencing spells too."

His brows rise, "Are we skipping the clubs then?"

"Do you mind?"

His denial is immediate, "I've been to plenty of clubs."

Caroline shuffles closer, ducking to run her lips over the hollow under his hip. Klaus twitches under the caress, his cock jumping in her hand. "You can take me next week. I bought a great dress."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. It's black and short and clingy. And hey, since you've already seen the lingerie I bought to impress you I can just skip it and not have to worry about lines."

She flicks her eyes up to gauge his reaction, finds him sitting up and leaning on his elbows. His expression is distinctly intrigued. "Would you like it if I touched you in a crowd, Caroline? If we sat at a table and I slipped my hand under your skirt, made you come while you had to act like nothing untoward was happening?"

Yeah, Caroline's gonna have to scratch every negative thought she'd been having about the downsides of risk taking. It seems as if Klaus' tastes mesh nicely with some of the things she's always wanted to try. She should have just sucked it up and asked him out the first time she'd felt the urge.

She makes a mental note to tell him that the next time they use the cuffs she doesn't want him to make it so easy on her.

She returns her mouth around his length, brushing her lips over the tip before sucking, working her way down, teasing the underside with her tongue. She hollows her cheeks as she pulls back, increasing the pressure, and Klaus stiffens when he leaves her mouth with an audible pop. "I think I  _would_  like that," she tells him.

He smiles though it falls quickly, his head falling back as she applies her mouth to his cock once more. She considers drawing it out but that seems unfair when he'd so unselfishly given her a hand. Instead she watches his reactions carefully, speeding up and slowing down based on what makes his breath hitch or his throat bob. The faintest touch of her teeth has him fisting the sheets, when she guides him to the back of her throat and swallows he rasps her name. She keeps her mouth on him as she coaxes his climax out, humming in acknowledgement when he tells her he's close.

He collapses once he's spent, sprawling bonelessly on her small bed, his cheeks tinged pink and lips bitten and red. It's a good look for him, Caroline plans to see him in a similar, or preferably even more wrecked, state often.

Caroline can't help but feel very pleased with herself, and with the afternoon's events in general. She leans over him, pressing a kiss to his collarbone, "I'm down to take a nap with you but I have to make sure no one else will come barging in here."

He pulls her down, rolling them to the side, "Nap?" he asks. "I already had one of those today. Your infernal bird's wailing cut it short."

She shoots him a glare though she doubts it's all that threatening considering she can't seem to stop touching him. That she doesn't  _want_  to stop touching him. "What is your issue with Gus?"

"His name, for one."

"I was in a Cinderella phase. I got him for my birthday, which is in October, by the way. It was also my Halloween costume that year."

"He's loud."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "He's a  _screech_  owl. He can't help it. And he's still adjusting."

"I suppose I can endeavor to be more understanding of his delicate constitution."

She presses her leg in between Klaus’, a smile she knows is smug forming. "Yeah, you can. I did just rock your world."

He ghosts his fingertips over her side and she tenses, squirming away. Klaus draws her back, his hand curving over her hip. "Don't sound quite so pleased with yourself, sweetheart. I was only taking a moment to catch my breath. I've got all sorts of ideas for you how we'll spend our night in."

Caroline's so eager to hear them that she forgets about the locks, about soundproofing her apartment. They're not disturbed, however. Which, considering Klaus graciously offers to help her test out her new vibrator, is probably a good thing.

The ribbing she endures the next morning once Kat demands the whole story is totally worth it.


End file.
